REVERSE: Chronicles
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Seratus orang pemuda mengikuti sebuah perlombaan konyol. Kagami salah satu di antaranya. The Long Walk AU. Warn: Psychological Horror, Violence, Major Chara Death, Hint Sho-ai bertebaran. Non-Yaoi.


**A** _ **"Kuroko no Basuke"**_ **with "** _ **The Long Walk"**_ **Alternative Universe Fanfiction is presented by Harumi Kitara**

 **REVERSE: Chronicles**

 **Chapter 1: The Start Line**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Jika kau berhasil memenangkan perlombaan ini, akan kuberi kau segalanya ..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **August 13, 20xx. 8.12 AM.**

Sebuah mobil-merah tua melintas dengan kecepatan rata-rata, berhenti tepat di samping pos penjaga yang dikawal ketat oleh tentara. Seorang pemuda bermahkota merah gelap menurunkan jendela mobil, di sampingnya duduk wanita muda berkacamata yang bertindak sebagai sopir. Pemuda itu mengulurkan kartu identitas kepada petugas, tak acuh pada wajah bersut wanita di sampingnya. Sedangkan sang petugas sama sekali tak memandangnya, memasukkan kartu yang diterimanya ke dalam sebuah mesin dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

 _Kagami Taiga._

 _Distrik Seirin, Kota Tokyo._

 _Region Kanto._

 _Nomor Identitas: 48-009-072-10._

 _Perijinan akses diterima._

Secara otomatis gerbang terbuka lebar setelah mesin selesai membacakan identitasnya, namun tidak mengembalikan kartu yang telah ditelannya. Penjaga pos itu pun hanya bungkam, tidak pula berusaha untuk mengembalikan kartu identitasnya, membuat wanita yang mengantarnya kesal. Namun sebelum sepatah kata terlontar dari bibir wanita pirang berkacamata itu, Kagami sudah memaksanya untuk terus berlalu.

Saat mobil-merah tua itu sudah terparkir di sebuah jalan yang dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil yang turut diparkir, Kagami turun dengan santai sambil menjinjing jaket merah bergaris-hitamnya.

"Taiga ..."

Kagami menoleh, mendapati wanita yang telah mengantarnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Wanita berkacamata itu turut turun dari mobilnya, dengan cepat meraih tangan Kagami. "Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk mengubah pikiranmu. "

Kagami melemparkan pandangannya―apapun selain wajah Alex. Ia dapat melihat sepasang orang tua tengah menangis dan memeluk pemuda yang tampaknya bernasib sama dengannya. "Sudah terlambat, Alex. Batas akhir untuk mengundurkan diri adalah kemarin."

"Aku yakin mereka pasti akan mengerti, Taiga. Kumohon ..."

Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu akhirnya memandang padanya, menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil, namun senyumannya getir. "Kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Alex," ucapnya, suaranya serak entah mengapa, "Terlebih, mereka sudah mengambil kartu identitasku. Tidak mungkin aku dapat kembali sekarang."

"Tapi―!"

Kagami menepuk pelan kedua pundak wanita di hadapannya itu, sebuah senyum simpul yang lebih sendu menghiasi wajahnya. "Ini keputusanku dan ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua." Ujarnya, mengingatkan kembali pada wanita itu alasan mengapa dirinya berdiri di tempat itu. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk menghargai semua keputusanku, tepatilah janjimu itu." Tambahnya lagi.

Alex terlihat kesal, namun dia tak dapat berkata lagi. Kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam, air mata sudah menggenangi kelopak matanya. "Orang tuamu pun akan menyesali keputusanmu," sindirnya, sinis. Kagami memutar kedua bola matanya, senyuman masih belum pudar dari wajahnya. Ia merengkuh Alex dalam pelukannya seraya berbisik, "Jaga Tatsuya untukku ..."

Setelah itu Kagami bergegas, tak menoleh sedikitpun, walaupun Alex jatuh dan menangis terisak-isak di belakangnya.

.

* * *

.

Ia berjalan menuju segerombolan pemuda yang tengah menunggu, meruntuki diri sendiri karena tidak membawa tas kecil bersamanya seperti kebanyakan pemuda di sana. Mereka tampak belum akrab dan hanya bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri, atau hanya berkumpul dengan orang yang mereka kenal. Kagami melihat seorang pemuda pendek dan kurus bermahkota biru pucat tengah menyeruput segelas _milkshake_ di atas pohon pinus, matanya yang biru bagaikan langit pagi tanpa awan memandang kosong entah ke mana. Pakaiannya pun senada dengan warna rambutnya, dominan biru muda dan putih, dengan kardigan yang lengannya menutupi hingga ujung jarinya dan celana kargo pendek berwana cokelat kehijauan. Pemuda itu mendapatinya tengah memperhatikannya, menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya yang biru besar dan bulat menatap dengan intens, hingga Kagami merasa dirinya tengah ditelan oleh sorot mata itu. Namun sebelum Kagami dapat menyuarakan protesnya, pemuda itu langsung berpaling, dan kembali memandang pada jalan yang panjang di hadapannya.

Kagami mendengus, mengabaikan pemuda aneh itu, dan memilih untuk berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda lain yang tengah berteduh di bawah bayangan pohon.

Pemuda yang kali ini sedang duduk dengan santai setengah berbaring itu berkulit gelap, helaiannya pun biru gelap, membuat Kagami penasaran bagaimana pemuda itu mendapatkan warna rambut seaneh itu―tidak seperti dirinya bisa bertanya langsung mengingat rambutnya sendiri juga berwarna cukup tidak lazim. Tidak seperti pemuda di atas pohon, pemuda ini terlihat cukup berotot dan kuat, setidaknya menyamai ukuran tubuh Kagami, dan kemungkinan besar juga setinggi dirinya. Saat pemuda berkulit gelap itu melenggak, mereka saling bertukar pandang. Tidak hanya memiliki warna rambut biru gelap, rupanya ia juga memiliki warna mata sebiru batu safir.

"Terpesona, eh?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu lancar. Bibir tipis yang telah melontarkan pertanyaan itupun kini sudah membentuk kernyih sempurna.

Kagami melonjak kaget, kemudian membentaknya, "Mana mungkin?!"

Pemuda bermahkota biru gelap itu tergelak, mengundang tatapan mata dari pemuda-pemuda lainnya. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari memegangi perutnya, membuat Kagami kesal. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah ia berhenti tertawa, dan kembali menatap Kagami dengan iris biru safirnya. "Aomine Daiki," sebutnya, membuat Kagami kebingungan.

"Eh?"―hanya itu respon yang dapat diberikan oleh Kagami padanya.

Si rambut biru gelap berdecak kecil. "Itu namaku. Kau?"

"Ka, Kagami Taiga ..." sahutnya, tangannya mengusap tengkuk lehernya, bingung ingin mengulurkannya atau membiarkannya saja. Mengetahui bahwa itu tindakan yang kurang sopan, Kagami menyerah dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aomine menjabat tangannya dengan kuat, suaranya yang berat resonan, "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Ka-ga-mi ..."

Wajah Kagami memerah mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada seperti itu. Aomine menjabat tangannya lama sekali sembari menyeringai, membuat Kagami semakin rimas. Tatapannya yang tajam pun tidak membantu sama sekali―hanya memperparah keadaan. "Alismu lucu," komentar Aomine, pada akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kagami, semakin memperlebar seringainya.

Kagami naik pitam, wajahnya merah semerah helaian rambutnya. Ia membelasut, "Pandanglah cermin terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mengolokku."

"Hei! Aku ini tampan!"

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu terhadap dirinya sendiri."

Kali ini sebelum Aomine sempat membalas ledekannya, seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut kelabu menyela. "Oi, kalian! Bisakah kalian diam untuk sedetik saja?! Kalian membuatku merinding mendengar pertengkaran kalian! Dasar homo!" sergah pemuda itu, gayanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sebelum Kagami sempat membuka suara, Aomine maju untuk menantangnya, ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Oh, maaf saja jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi ..." Aomine dengan mudah membayangi pemuda yang lebih pendek itu dengan tubuhnya. "Tidakkah kau terlalu sensitif? Tidak ada yang mengeluh selain kau."

"Kau bilang ap―!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Selaan itu berasal dari seorang pemuda pendek dengan mahkota merah menyala. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna menatap dengan tajam, menampilkan kilauan berbahaya yang intens. "Sebaiknya simpan energi kalian dan buktikan di perlombaan nanti," ucapnya lagi, menasehati sekaligus mengingatkan dengan aura mengintimidasi. Walaupun ia jauh lebih pendek darinya, Kagami tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak merasa takut padanya. Aomine pun rupanya cukup cerdas dan mundur―ia hanya mendecih kecil sebagai bentuk tidak terimanya.

Namun pemuda berambut kelabu dengan banyak tindikan di telinganya itu tidak dapat membaca situasi dan malah balik menantang. "Kau pun sama. Hanya dapat berbicara saja. Dasar pendek!" ucapnya, memancing amarah pemuda bermata dwiwarna itu. Pemuda bermata dwiwarna itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat, bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia sudah menerjang dan menjatuhkan pemuda bodoh yang mengoloknya itu. Namun sebelum sempat pemuda bermata dwiwarna itu mendaratkan sebuah pukulan telak di wajahnya, pemuda berkacamata yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya menahannya.

"Tenanglah, Akashi ..." ucap pemuda berkacamata itu sembari menggenggam erat lengannya. Kali ini Kagami sudah tidak peduli untuk mengomentari warna rambutnya yang hijau segar―ia masih terkejut melihat serangan kilat tadi. Pemuda bermana Akashi itu pun melepaskan pemuda bodoh yang telah dijatuhkannya, berjalan menjauh diikuti oleh teman berkacamatanya yang sangat tinggi dengan wajah masam, namun ketegangan perlahan menghilang seiring dengan kepergiaannya.

Kagami mendengus, lalu melirik pada Aomine yang terlihat sangat puas memandang pemuda berhelaian kelabu itu dikalahkan dengan mudah. Ia mengetuk kepala Aomine dengan pelan, benci melihatnya terus menyeringai seperti itu.

.

* * *

.

Tepat pada pukul delapan, sebuah jip tentara melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

Dua orang bersenjata berdiri di bagian belakang jip, memandang dengan garang, dan satu orang lagi duduk di samping sopir tengah menggunakan kacamata hitam. Kagami jelas mengetahui siapa pria yang menggunakan kacamata hitam itu―siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Mayor.

Jip berhenti di tengah kerumunan mereka, menerbangkan debu-debu yang mengganggu pengelihatan dan pernafasan. Mayor pun turun dari jip, dikawal oleh dua tentara yang membawa senapan laras panjang. Ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian menyapa pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya. "Selamat datang bagi kalian, seratus orang pemuda terpilih dari seluruh penjuru Jepang, untuk mengikuti _The Long Walk_ ," ujarnya, nadanya sangat ramah dan bijaksana. Walaupun begitu, Kagami dapat mendengar beberapa orang mendengus kesal pada sang Mayor.

Mayor pun memperlebar senyumannya, "Tentu kalian semua sudah mengerti bagaimana perlombaan ini akan dilakukan. Siapapun orang terakhir yang bertahan dalam perjalanan ini, dialah pemenang yang berhak mendapatkan _The Prize_." Kedua tangan Mayor ditepukkan di depan dada, matanya memperhatikan satu per satu pemuda di hadapannya dengan seksama, di balik kacamata hitamnya. "Apakah kalian sudah siap?"

" _Yeah_! Cepat selesaikan ini semua! Aku sudah muak dengan mereka!"

Mendengar keluhan seperti itu tidak menghapuskan senyuman di wajah Mayor. Ia melangkah mendekat pada pemuda yang menantangnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi besar menutupi bayangan pemuda berambut hitam dengan jaket hijau itu. "Hoho ... benar-benar tidak sabaran, hm?" tanya sang Mayor, layaknya orang tua yang mendengar jawaban egois anaknya. "Sebutkan namamu, anak muda ..."

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan jaket hijau itu balas menatap dengan sengit, sebulir keringat dingin mengalir jatuh dari dagunya. "Hanamiya Makoto," jawabnya, setelah jeda yang begitu lama. Sang Mayor menepuk puncak kepala Hanamiya dengan tangannya yang besar sebanyak tiga kali, membuat pemuda-pemuda yang lain terkejut dengan sikapnya. "Semoga beruntung kalau begitu ..." ucapnya, nadanya netral. Kemudian ia kembali kepada kedua pengawalnya, mengambil seberkas kertas dari dasbor jip, dan mulai mengabsen sekaligus menyerahkan nomor dada satu per satu peserta _The Long Walk_.

Kagami mendapat nomor dada 10, dan Aomine mendapat nomor dada 4. Akashi adalah pemuda yang paling awal di sebut, sedangkan temannya yang berkacamata―Midorima Shintarou―mendapat nomor 76. Pemuda berambut kelabu yang menyebalkan itu bernama Haizaki Shougo, dan dia bernomor dada 53, tepat sebelum Hanamiya. Sedangkan pemuda misterius yang berada di atas pohon itu dipanggil dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya, nomor 16. Tidak seperti peserta lainnya, Kuroko mengambil nomor dadanya dengan kepala tertunduk, memasangnya di dada kanannya dalam diam.

Setelah semuanya mendapatkan nomor dada masing-masing, mereka mendapatkan sabuk berisi air dan cairan konsentrat pengganti makanan. walaupun terlihat agak menjijikkan, Kagami melihat berbagai macam rasa konsentrat makanan, salah satu di antaranya _cheese_ - _burger_ dan kari di sabuknya.

Aomine tanpa ragu langsung mencoba konsentrat _waffle_ -nya, menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. "Lumayan ..." komentar Aomine, menyikut sisi tubuh Kagami dengan pelan.

Ketika jam di pergelangan tangan Kagami sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat empat puluh, mereka semua diperintahkan untuk segera berbaris. Walaupun begitu tidak ada peraturan untuk menentukan posisi awal, yang terpenting mereka harus terdiri dari sepuluh banjar dan akan lebih baik lagi jika mereka bersama teman-teman mereka―secara spontan membuat Aomine dengan santai berdiri di sampingnya. Kagami benar-benar gugup, jantungnya berdegup kencang di dalam dadanya. Pikiran berkecamuk di dalam benaknya, membuatnya benar-benar tidak tenang.

"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai, huh?" Kagami melonjak kaget, mendapati seorang pemuda pirang dengan wajah yang sangat tampan tiba-tiba berbicara di sampingnya, mengejutkannya. Pemuda pirang bernomor dada 13 itu tersenyum lebar padanya, irisnya yang keemasan berkilat penuh semangat. "Aku Kise Ryouta-ssu. Kau Kagami, bukan?" ucap pemuda ceria itu lagi, senyumannya menyilaukan.

"... ya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kise ..."

Kise tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, matanya menyipit hingga menyerupai bulan sabit yang tipis. "Apa kau merasa gugup?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba, membingungkannya. Kagami menggeleng kecil, tidak sanggup untuk merespon karena ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa hatinya tengah berkecamuk saat ini.

 _Ia tidak gugup, hanya saja sedikit ... bersemangat?_

"Kudengar tempatmu berdiri saat ini adalah tempat yang sial ..." Kise tiba-tiba menakut-nakutinya. "Kau lihat bagaimana warna aspal yang saat ini kau injak lebih gelap dari yang lainnya? _Yeah,_ itu karena tahun lalu ada seorang peserta yang tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali-ssu. Karena terlalu gugup, dia tertinggal dan langsung mendapatkan _tiket_ di atas garis startnya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan _tiket_ paling awal di perlombaan sepanjang sejarah _The Walk-_ ssu."

Kagami menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia memang tidak tahu banyak tentang _The Walk_ selain yang biasa tersiar di media. Namun mendengar kisah itu dari peserta lainnya entah mengapa membuatnya merasa tertekan. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar tidak keruan, ia ketakutan.

 _Bagaimana jika ia bernasib sama?_

 _Bagaimana jika nanti kakinya menolak untuk bergerak?_

 _Bagaimana jika ia tak dapat menepati janjinya?_

Sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya pelan mengejutkannya. Kagami mendapati Aomine tengah tersenyum kambing padanya, iris biru safirnya berkilat penuh semangat. "Jangan dipikirkan. Semakin kau memikirkannya, semakin kau akan ketakutan," nasihatnya, sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Kagami dengan kuat. Kagami mengeram kecil padanya, menepis tangannya yang tidak berhenti menepuknya. Ia tahu akan hal itu, namun bagaimanapun juga yang mereka pertaruhkan dalam perlombaan ini sangatlah besar, dan mungkin tidak sepadan dengan hadiah yang dijanjikan. Saat Kagami kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Aomine berkata lagi, "Aku akan membantumu jika kau mulai mendapat masalah ..."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh." Sahut Kagami dengan nada dingin.

Aomine berdecak, "Kau benar-benar tidak manis, kau tahu?"

Kagami mengabaikannya, kemudian melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, menatap angka 8.52 tertera jelas di sana. 'Sebentar lagi,' batinnya, menggengam erat jaketnya. 'Sebentar lagi dan segalanya akan berakhir.'

Tepat pada pukul 8.55, Mayor sudah siap dan berdiri di samping garis start, tangannya menggenggam sebuah pistol kecil. Sebelum ia menembakkan peluru ke atas udara sebagai pertanda mulainya perlombaan, ia menyerukan, "Semoga beruntung" kepada mereka semua.

Derap langkah yang begitu padu memecah ketegangan. Kagami bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kakinya sudah mulai bergerak, membawanya melangkah maju, dan suara langkahnya sendiri saru di tengah keramaian.

Tidak ada sorakan bagi mereka, tidak ada penyemangat di awal garis start. "Agar para pejalan tetap berkonsentrasi," begitulah dalih Mayor selama sepuluh tahun pada orang-orang yang marah karena tidak bisa menyemangati dari awal garis start.

Kagami menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia masih merasa berada dalam dunia delusi. Namun ia tahu segalanya nyata―tanah yang diinjaknya, aroma musim panas, terik matahari, nyanyian tonggeret yang mengerik, dan juga orang-orang yang berjalan di sekelilingnya, semuanya nyata. Ia adalah salah satu peserta _The Long Walk_ , perlombaan tahunan yang paling tidak ia mengerti mengapa bisa tercipta di dunia ini.

Kagami kemudian menoleh pada Aomine yang berada di kiri dan Kise yang berada di kanannya. Kedua orang itu memang aneh, namun Kagami tahu mereka tidaklah bodoh. Seluruh peserta tahun ini terlihat cukup cerdas untuk dapat menolak mati dalam kekonyolan. Terlebih Akashi dan temannya, Midorima―keduanya terlihat begitu terpelajar untuk mengikuti perlombaan konyol seperti ini. Namun Kagami mengangkat bahu, jawabannya sudah ia temukan sedari dulu.

 _Akan lebih konyol jika mereka mati sebelum mencoba, bukan?_

Sebuah kendaraan _half-track_ dengan empat orang tentara telah bersiaga untuk membuntuti mereka dari jarak empat yard. Salah seorang di antaranya terus berkutat dengan komputer untuk memonitor kecepatan para pejalan, sedangkan dua orang lagi duduk dengan wajah kaku, senapan tergeletak di samping tubuh masing-masing. Kagami memutuskan untuk berhenti melihat ke belakang, mencoba untuk menahan paranoianya.

"Menyeramkan, bukan?"

Seseorang menceletuk di belakang punggungnya. Kagami mengernyitkan dahi, namun enggan menoleh, dan tetap berjalan dengan langkah yang stabil. Pemuda yang tadi menceletuk mempercepat langkahnya, kini sudah berada di samping Kagami, nomor dadanya 34. "Berjalan tanpa tempoh dengan tentara yang siap memberimu _tiket_ kapan pun kau terjatuh, bukankah itu sangat menakutkan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi. Irisnya yang kelabu tajam dan seringai tipis di wajahnya benar-benar menyebalkan, namun entah mengapa Kagami masih dapat menoleransinya―tidak se-menyebalkan seperti Haizaki.

Ia tidak menyahut pertanyaannya, namun Aomine bersedia menjawab. "Ini benar-benar kali pertama aku merasakan hal segila ini. Tidak kusangka _The Walk_ akan sesuai dengan dugaanku."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, rambut yang membingkai wajahnya bergerak seirama. "Kau benar. Yang paling sulit ditaklukkan dalam perlombaan ini bukanlah tekanan fisik, melainkan tekanan batin ..." Ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali berkata, "Namaku Takao Kazunari, omong-omong," memperkenalkan diri pada akhirnya.

Kise adalah orang pertama yang meresponnya, lalu Aomine, barulah Kagami. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bercakap-cakap. Kagami kini tahu Aomine berasal dari distrik Touo, Kise dari Kaijou di Kanagawa, dan Takao dari Shuutoku. Kagami bahkan tidak percaya saat Takao berkata bahwa ia adalah teman sekelas Midorima sejak sekolah dasar. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk rumor pemenang tahun lalu yang sampai harus merangkak untuk menjadi juara.

Tiba-tiba Kise menceletuk, "Oh, iya, Takaocchi. Koreksi untukmu-ssu. Mereka tidak akan memberikan _tiket_ jika kau hanya terjatuh-ssu. Butuh tiga peringatan terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan _tiket_ , kau tahu?" Takao hanya tertawa, lalu mengatai Kise bodoh, dan Kagami hanya mengerlingkan mata.

"Peringatan! Nomor 16! Nomor 16!"

 _Oh! Seseorang sudah ditegur!_

Kagami yakin orang itu adalah Kuroko, karena ia ingat nomor 16 adalah pemuda misterius berambut biru pucat itu. Padahal belum lima menit mereka berjalan―garis start pun masih berada dalam jarak pandang―dan Kuroko sudah mendapatkan peringatan pertama. "Woah! Kita belum mencapai lima yard, bahkan mobil pengiring belum bergerak sama sekali, dan dia sudah mendapatkan peringatan?!" seru Takao dengan lantang, menyuarakan seluruh pikiran peserta yang lain. "Cerdas sekali, Kurokocchi!" celetuk Kise menambahkan.

Sedangkan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya terdiam, memandang kosong dengan matanya yang bulat besar.

Dibandingkan dengan peserta lainnya, Kuroko terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah, membuat Kagami sangat yakin Kuroko-lah orang pertama yang akan mendapatkan _tiket_ dalam perlombaan ini. Namun ia sendiri juga merasa iba melihat pemuda berhelaian biru pucat itu jika ia sampai harus mendapatkan _tiket_ , karena ... yah, sepertinya itu cukup tidak adil. Seluruh peserta terlihat sangat bugar dan atletis, terlebih dua orang bernama Otsubo dan Nebuya yang terlihat bukan seperti remaja seumuran mereka. Ah, juga anak yang sangat bongsor dengan rambut violet bernomor dada 83 itu―Murasakibara Atsushi. Tingginya saja sudah melebihi dua meter dengan tubuh yang ramping namun berotot―ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang raksasa yang dipersiapkan hanya untuk perlombaan ini. Tidak mungkin Kuroko mampu bertahan mengalahkan orang-orang seperti mereka dengan fisiknya yang seperti itu.

"Pukul berapa?"

Kagami menoleh pada Aomine yang memandang lurus ke depan. Kemudian ia melirik pada jam tangannya. "Masih pukul 9.03," jawabnya, menginformasikan. Aomine menggumam kecil sebagai balasannya, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Dia harus tetap di atas kecepatan 4 mil per jam selama satu jam untuk lepas dari teguran pertama ..." komentar Kagami tiba-tiba, jemu dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Aomine mengerlingkan mata ke arahnya, ekspresinya kaku.

"Dia tidak akan bertahan lama ..."

"Aku pun berpikir seperti itu."

Aomine mengangkat kedua tangannya, merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia menguap lebar-lebar. "Jadi, kita harus tidur sambil berjalan, huh?" tanyanya, retorik.

Kagami mendengus, tapi tetap menjawabnya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin mendapatkan _tiket_ , kau harus tetap berjalan." Aomine hanya tertawa, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sedetik kemudian, Aomine sudah berlabuh ke alam mimpi. Sedangkan Takao dan Kise sudah berburu mencari teman berbicara, pergi entah ke mana.

Hening kembali menyelimuti, hanya suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar. Pohon-pohon yang hijau daunnya bergoyang diterpa angin musim panas, terik matahari menembus bayang-bayang pohon. Matahari bersinar begitu cerah dan langit begitu biru―Kagami mendapatkan perasaan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaik untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang.

Omong-omong tentang perjalanan, entah mengapa Kagami merasa sedikit khawatir pada pemuda yang berjalan paling belakang dalam barisan. Bisa saja Kuroko jatuh dan sudah mendapatkan _tiket_ sebelum mereka semua menyadarinya, bukan?

Namun melihat pemuda bermahkota biru pucat itu masih berjalan dengan wajah datar dan santai membuat Kagami menghela napas lega. Sepertinya untuk saat ini ia tak perlu khawatir ada yang akan mendapatkan _tiket_.

Untuk saat ini, ya, hanya untuk saat ini.

 _Entah bagaimana beberapa jam lagi ..._

.

* * *

.

 **August 13, 20xx. 12.03 AM.**

Sudah tiga jam dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendapatkan _tiket_.

Rupanya Kuroko jauh lebih baik dari perkiraan mereka semua. Pemuda pucat itu memang selalu berada di bagian paling belakan barisan, namun langkahnya stabil, dan ia terlihat sangat santai walaupun berada di tengah siraman cahaya matahari musim panas sekalipun. Ekspresinya pun begitu datar, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang mengetahui emosi yang tengah dirasakannya, terlebih dari matanya yang besar yang terus memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada yang tahu kekuatan daya tahannya dan tidak ada yang tahu batasnya itulah yang membuatnya berbahaya.

Kagami bersiul kecil, jaketnya yang sedari tadi dibawanya kini terikat kencang di pinggangnya.

Matahari sudah berada di puncak takhtanya, bersinar terang, membakar ubun-ubun. Takao sudah berkali-kali mengeluh tentang suhu yang semakin memanas, mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah dengan kesal. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka semua, namun tidak ada satupun yang memperlambat langkah mereka. Bahkan Aomine yang tertidur masih berjalan dengan langkah yang stabil entah bagaimana caranya.

Di saat semua orang mulai merasa letih, Kise malah mencoba untuk menyaingi terik matahari. Dengan semangatnya yang membara, pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan teman baru yang sama-sama berisiknya, membuat segalanya terasa lebih panas. Ia dan Hayama Koutaro―teman barunya―terus berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting di sampingnya, sukses membuat kepala Kagami pening.

"Benar, 'kan?! _Okonomiyaki_ Kansai jauh lebih enak daripada _okonomiyaki_ di Kantou!"

"Tapi .. aku masih belum mencoba kedai _okonomiyaki_ yang terkenal di Osaka itu-ssu! "

"Akan kuantar kau ke sana. Itupun jika kau masih bisa bertahan di perlombaan ini!"

"Hee-eh ... itupun jika kau tidak mendapatkan _tiket_ karena pemenangnya hanya ada satu _-_ ssu!"

"Kalian berdua berisik!" keluh Takao pada akhirnya, benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Peluh sudah membasahi kaus hijau tuanya, membuatnya menempel tidak nyaman di tubuhnya bagaikan kulit kedua. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, sebagian karena letih dan sebagian lagi karena marah. Ekspresinya benar-benar menyeramkan, terutama iris kelabunya yang tajam, menusuk bagai belati. Awalnya Kagami kira mereka pada akhirnya dapat bungkam untuk sejenak, namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

Kise, Hayama, dan Takao adalah kombinasi paling berisik yang pernah bersatu dan ada di muka bumi ini.

" _Mou_... Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang wajahnya jauh lebih feminim dari Kise. Gerak-geriknya pun tak kalah feminim dari wajahnya. "Aku tahu kalian terpengaruh oleh panas matahari, tapi bisakah kalian menahan diri?" tambahnya lagi, wajahnya bersut seperti seorang perempuan. Ia menepuk puncak kepala ketiga pemuda berisik itu dengan pelan, layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah memarahi anak-anaknya.

"Reo-nee ..." Hayama merajuk seperti anak kecil pada pemuda itu.

Sedangkan pemuda itu tak acuh padanya, lalu tersenyum manis pada Kagami sebelum melangkah lebih cepat untuk mengejar Akashi dan Midorima di barisan paling depan.

Sekarang Kagami ingat siapa dia. Dia adalah Mibuchi Reo, nomor dada 80, pemuda yang berasal dari Kyoto dengan tingkah laku yang sangat feminim. Kagami mendengus kecil, setengah mendongkol. Entah mengapa perlombaan tahun ini diikuti oleh peserta yang aneh-aneh.

Mereka semua melewati sebuah peternakan yang cukup besar. Banyak sekali penonton yang bersorak-sorai untuk mereka, kebanyakan di antaranya adalah anak-anakl kecil. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan, bersiul-siul, dan berteriak-teriak layaknya tengah menyaksikan sebuah parade. Kagami pun tidak dapat menahan gejolak untuk tidak balas melambaikan tangannya, para peserta pun turut melambaikan tangan pada para penonton. Kise, Hayama, dan Takao bersemangat sekali melambaikan tangan pada gadis-gadis yang turut menonton, tersenyum lebar saat para gadis hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Sedangkan Aomine masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya, sesekali menggumam kesal karena kebisingan di sekitarnya. Namun di saat mereka semua tengah bergembira sambil melambaikan tangan, tentara yang terus mengecek kecepatan mereka tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Peringatan! Nomor 25! Nomor 25!"

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka kembali mendapat teguran. Aomine bahkan sampai terbangun dari tidurnya karena terkejut mendengar peringatan itu.

Seluruh peserta langsung terdiam―kebingungan. Mereka saling menatap, mencari tahu siapakah yang telah ditegur. Saat Kagami mencari tahu siapakah nomor 25 itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh besar yang berjalan merapat ke tepi beberapa meter di depannya. Keringat sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan siraman air hujan yang deras, tubuhnya yang tambun bergerak seperti agar-agar. "Ah, rupanya dialah nomor 25," batin Kagami saat pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu terus berusaha berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Peringatan kedua! Nomor 25! Nomor 25!"

"Aku sedang berusaha, brengsek!"

Kaki pemuda itu bengkak dan memerah, memperlambat pergerakannya, dan membuatnya semakin tertinggal oleh barisan. Tubuhnya yang gempal pun tidak membantu, malah memperlambat pergerakannya. Kini dia berada di barisan tengah, namun perlahan ia semakin tertinggal oleh barisan tengah seberapa keras ia berusaha.

"Peringatan ketiga! Nomor 25! Nomor 25!"

Seluruh napas peserta tercekat, dengan cepat mereka semua menyingkir dari pemuda bernomor dada 25. Bagaikan telah dikomandokan, kini di bagian barisan tengah sudah dikosongkan dari peserta, kecuali si nomor 25 yang berada di bagian kosong itu. Peserta lain memilih untuk merapat ke barisan belakang atau semakin mempercepat langkah ke depan dengan kepala tertunduk, tidak ingin berada di dekat si nomor 25. Mereka semua sudah yakin bahwa nomor 25-lah yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan _tiket_ untuk hari ini.

Sedangkan si nomor 25 tetap berusaha keras, menyeret kedua kakinya dengan putus asa, air mata sudah berlinang bercampur dengan peluh yang mengalir jatuh hingga dagunya. Suara senapan tengah dipersiapkan membuat seluruh peserta merinding, terutama si nomor 25 yang akan menjadi bidikan utama hari ini.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!" Serunya berulang-ulang bagaikan mantra, napasnya tersengal-sengal. "AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI! AKU―!"

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

Dua butir peluru ditembakkan langsung pada kepala dan punggungnya, menghambur-hamburkan tubuh bagian atasnya, diikuti sorak-sorai dari penonton. Darahnya bercipratan ke mana-mana disertai serpihan daging, mengenai tubuh beberapa peserta yang berada di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggal separuh seketika rubuh ke tanah, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dan sebagai peserta yang berada di barisan agak belakang, Kagami dapat melihat organ tubuhnya terurai begitu di tanah dari ekor matanya, darah segar yang terus merembes keluar dari tubuh yang sudah tak keruan bentuknya, menggenangi aspal.

 _Mereka benar-benar meledakkannya._

 _Mereka benar-benar serius membuatnya―membuat mereka semua―mati._

Kagami menahan gejolak di perutnya, menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat ia melintas melewati mayat di tengah jalan itu. Seluruh peserta yang lain tegang, ekpresi mereka kelam dan membiru. Sedangkan para penonton terus berteriak kegirangan, bahagia sekali melihat seseorang telah diledakkan.

Kagami ingin marah, ingin menangis, ingin berteriak, namun seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia tak dapat berhenti memutar kejadian itu di kepalanya, dan ia tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari mayat itu, walaupun Aomine terus berseru untuk menghentikannya.

Jika ia berhenti sekarang, maka ia pasti akan menyusul si nomor 25.

 _Jika ia berhenti sekarang, maka ia akan mati seperti si nomor 25 itu._

Ia melihat dua orang tentara yang tadi melakukan eksekusi turun dari kendaraan dan dengan cepat menyingkirkan mayat itu dari jalan. Namun mereka tidak benar-benar membersihkannya, sehingga masih banyak organ-organ tubuh yang bergelimpangan di aspal.

"Toh semua itu akan diambil oleh penonton sebagai kenang-kenangan dari perlombaan ini," Kagami mendengar salah satu dari tentara itu berbisik pada temannya.

Kagami masih menoleh ke belakang, secara tidak sengaja melihat Kuroko menginjak salah satu bola mata nomor 25 dengan wajah tak berdosa. Kuroko balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, melangkah maju tanpa mempedulikan sepatunya yang awalnya berwarna putih, kini ternodai oleh darah.

Kagami geram, ingin sekali memaki Kuroko yang seharusnya menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan _tiket_ dalam perlombaan ini, namun Aomine sudah menghentikannya terlebih dahulu. Aomine mengingatkannya bahwa perjalanan ini masih panjang―sangat panjang, dan dia harus tetap melangkah jika tidak mau bernasib sama seperti si nomor 25.

.

* * *

.

The Long Walk _adalah sebuah lomba tahunan di mana peserta yang terdiri dari seratus orang pemuda berjalan tanpa istirahat, tanpa garis finis, dan tanpa pengecualian apapun, termasuk di dalamnya cuaca dan gangguan kesehatan, hingga hanya tersisa satu orang di antara mereka. Kecepatan minimal peserta adalah empat mil per jam, jika ada peserta yang tidak memenuhi kriteria tersebut, ia akan mendapat peringatan, dan peringatan terakhir adalah_ tiket _―eksekusi di tempat._

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1: The Start Line**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disc:** _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ **belonged to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **The Long Walk**_ **belonged to Stephen King as Richard Bachman.**

 **A/N: Halo! Halo~! Jumpa lagi dengan saya~! Tidak terasa sekarang saya sudah menjadi mahasiwa /eh/ mahasiswa~. Ini adalah fik pertama saya setelah lulus SMA~! Yeah,** _ **kelinci-kelinci**_ **sedang menyerang saya saat ini, jadi tolong maafkan saya jika ada yang tidak puas dengan fanfik saya ini (-/\\-) Kritik dan saran Anda sangat bermanfaat bagi saya~! Dan, oh, Anda juga bisa memberikan usulan karakter yang bisa dijadikan tumbal** **untuk fik ini~! (yang saya maksud, ya ... tumbal beneran. Hehehe ... *tawa jahat* XDDDD)** _ **See you soon~!**_


End file.
